Winx Club: La Guerra de Sombras (Revisada)
by sariah.romero
Summary: Una revision mas actualidaza de mi primera historia del Winx Club. Una en la que las chicas del Winx Club deberan enfrentar a la mayor amenaza de la dimension magica, mientras aprenden, rien y conocen a entrañables amigos.. El resumen completo esta dentro... (es un crossover con algunas series/peliculas)
1. Prologo

**CLUB WINX: GUERRAS DE SOMBRAS.**

**_¡Hola a todos! Después de algunos años, lejos de los fanáticos, él regresó con muchos ánimos para concluir con mi primera historia del Winx Club ... con algunas revisiones, más descripciones y detalles nunca antes vistos._**

_Nota: esta historia contará con la participación de algunos programas y series. Él Winx Club ni ninguno de estas series o personajes me pertenecen. **Habra aparición de algunos personajes.**_

**_y comenzamos!_**

* * *

Viejos enemigos han vuelto, con un solo propósito, extinguir la luz, funcionar en un grupo de valientes hadas, grandes guerreros y unas traviesas duendecillas, vencer a las sombras, ¿antes que ellas vengan por ellos? , hacer nuevos amigos, encontrar nuevos secretos, enfrentarse a nuevos y viejos enemigos, con algo de ayuda, claro, descubrir que se trata aquí ...

* * *

**CLUB WINX: GUERRA DE SOMBRAS**

**PROLOGO... EL COMIENZO DE UNA GUERRA**

—No debieron ponerse en mi camino— su voz resaltó entre él ensocerdeceror silencio que inundó la sala real. Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos, distinguen la figura de una mujer de corta edad, apenas visible entre las columnas que sostenían él techo del recinto. Una sonrisa se extendio por sus labios apenas imperceptible, con un chasquido de sus dedos, la mujer cayo a tierra dominada por una magia oscura y poderosa.

Cubierta entre sus cabellos rosados, la mujer se doblegaba por el dolor, una sensacion invisible y mortal que la atravesaba profundamente. De alguna forma consiguio la fuerza para hablar—no te saldrás con la tuya— con a un mas dificultad para ponerse de pie. Un haz de luz rosado se formo entre sus manos. —la compalia de la luz estara aqui pronto— intento convenserse a si misma. La oscura y perturbadora risa del Fenix resono entre los muros dañados y los guardias caidos

-Niña tonta ... La compañia de la Luz ha visto su final esta noche ... No hay nada que me detendra ahora- Sus manos huesudas se cerraron en puños , invocando los poderes ocuros. La chica avanzo un par de pasos antes de ser convertida en piedra. una marca de dolor y miedo grabada para siempre en su rostro —y toda la dimensión mágica, lo mejor mañana— su promesa quedaria grabada entre estatuas y muros.

En el centro de la sala, justo donde termino su camino se alzaba un pedestal platiado y sobre ese el libro de los sueños. Sus dedos huesudos rasgaron la caratula de cuero negro. La luna y él fenix grabados en él centro ... —abrete a tu maestro— ordeno al libro y entonces, una luz platiada se libero de este. tomando la forma de un duendecillo... una pixie de cabellos azules y ojos violetas. La hadilla mantenia la cabeza inclunada procurando ocultar las lagrimas y el gran temor que se cernia sobre ella.

* * *

_**El prologo concluye aqui... se que es muy corto, pero no se preocupen... pronto estaran viendo el principio de esta gran aventura. **_


	2. El Llamado

_**Como he prometido, aqui tenemos la primera parte de esta historia. Con mas emocion! y la introduccion de algunos personajes mas! disfrutenla**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL LLAMADO.**

DESPUÉS de la derrota de Tritanus, los océanos de la dimensión mágica, vuelven a estar a salvo, gracias a la ayuda de winx la tierra, junto con todas las planetas estan en paz, o al menos eso es lo que creen .

* En un lugar Realmente oscuro *

-Hermanas…. Es él momento- un ser oscuro y decrépito alzo su voz en el medio de las tinieblas. Las risas de las Brujas Ancestrales resonaron como eco en la inmensidad de aquel otro mundo

-ha llegado el Momento- El Rostro de la, hermana mayor se Ilumino Brevemente con una luz platiada y opaca. -esa compañia de la luz no sabra que lo golpeo- le secundo la segunda acercandose a esta -y nosotras ... recuperáremos lo que nos fue arrebatado- la tercera se unió a sus hermanas arrebatandole la piedrecilla que la primera había sostenido. Las risas de las tres criaturas ancestrales resonaron, mientras que la tercera sostenia la piedrecilla con su mano alzandola cerca de su rostro. El objeto que antes emitia una delicada luz platina apenas perceptible, se ha apagado, y en su lugar, una sustancia biscosa y oscura lo había cubierto, Como si de alguna forma lo hubiera corrompido. Con una sonrisa alargada de satisfacción comenzo a alzar su voz, a la par que sus hermanas.

-criaturas de la oscuridad, desterrados de la luz ... escuchad nuestras voces ... habitantes de las sombras y de las tinieblas ... despertaos... cobrad vuestra venganza y destruyan a la compañia de la luz- Una energia oscura y tenebrosa se libero de la piedrecilla, extendiéndose hacia el cielo negruzco. Desde la tierra, las antiguas y oscuras hechiceras se regodearon de su próximo gran triunfo.

*Aldea Pixie*

—¡CUIDADO! - una gran cantidad de haditas revolotearon con prisa, justo antes de que un enorme pie azul aplastará la pintoresca y diminuta pastelería Molly Moo. Sin prestarle mucha atención a la escena un gnomo salió corriendo detrás de un par de monedas. La criatura gruño. —¡Oye! Él Molly Moo no te ha hecho nada- una duendecilla de cabellos naranjas lo encaró. Tenía sus pequeñas manos, apretadas en puños y su rostro, había tomado un brillo rojizo, en verdad estaba enfadada. El troll de piel azul gruñó y lanzó sus grandes brazos hacia ella. Una pixie de cabellos rubios voló hasta ahi, jalandola por el brazo la llamo —¡Vamos Caramel! - Las dos haditas volaron, procurando alejarse de la criatura cuando otro mas las alcanzo. Chatta y Caramel se detuvieron abruptamente, estaban rodeadas. Los chillidos de preocupación se escuchan entre los árboles. Las tres garras del troll se cernieron sobre ellas y cerraron sus ojos temerosas, no había forma de escapar. Pero nada ocurrio, las exclamaciones de alivio, provenientes de algun lugar entre los arboles, las motivaron a abrir sus ojos.

Las garras que estaban a punto de capturarlas, estaban firmemente sujetas por una serie de cables laser... detrás del troll, vislumbraron a un joven de cabellos azules que sostenia los cables desde su guantelete con una sonrisa de victoria. Tras él, visualizaron a un grupo de jóvenes guerreros de fontana roja. Unos que Chatta y algunas de sus amigas puedian reconocer fácilmente. Sky, Brandon, Riven y Timmy estaban ahí, sosteniendo sus armas, listos para la batalla -¡Nuestros Héroes! - exclamaron las dos hadillas con gran alegría.

Un poco alagados, pero con una misión importante que atender, los chicos se adentraron a las ruinas de lo que no hacia mucho tiempo antes había sido la aldea pixie. Helia continuó sujetando al troll que comenzaba un retorcerse —manténganse alejadas, por seguridad— las dos pixies asintieron agradecidas y alzaron el vuelo hacia los arboles donde el resto de sus amigos estaban ocultos, procurando alejarse de los trolls cazadores.

Encaramadas entre las ramas de los árboles, los pixies observaron con terror y tristeza como su pequeña y querida villa era aplastada bajo los pies de las criaturas. Los especialistas se separaron para poder enfrentarse a los dos trolls que insisten en buscar a los gnomos desprevenidos que no se parecen estar muy consientes del peligro. —debemos hacer algo— exclamo Martino de pronto. —ellos lo resolveran, estoy segura— menciono Lockette con confianza. La criatura retrocedió, pisando con su descomunal fuerza lo que en algún momento ha sido la plaza pixie —¿ellos lo resolveran, verdad?—Su confianza en los especialistas habia decaido un poco en ese momento —bueno, si no lo hacen pronto… no habra más aldea Pixie— expreso Livy angustiada. Una pixie pequeña de traje naranja comenzo llorar en ese momento. Soltando algunas chispas de electricidad sobre las pixies que estaban cerca.

Llamado por el llanto de la hadilla, uno de los trolls… uno ligeramente más gordo se encamino hacia los arboles, alejandose de la destrosada aldea. Chatta y Lockette se apresuraron para cubrir la boca de la pixie bebe. Cuando una luz de forma extraña se interpuso entre las haditas y el troll. Giraba a su alrededor, distrayendo a la criatura azul. Hasta finalmente regresar a las manos de su portador, tomando la forma de una espada rosa. Mareado, él troll cayo hacia atras aplastando él banco de pixieville, con un gran estruendo que hizo estremecer la tierra.

—Ten más cuidado— la reprendió su compañero rubio. Indignado Riven le contestó —vamos! Lo estan destruyendo todo—.

La pixie de los modales movió su cabeza ligeramente, decepcionada, frustrada, molesta —ellos no cambiaran— se quejó de pronto. Una risa traviesa, los hizo percatarse de que no eran los únicos en aquel árbol. Yuca un duende de cabellos magentas miraba la escena muy divertida. Al percatarse que la atencion de los pixies estaba sobre ella, aparecio un tazon de palomitas y comenzo a comer —cambiar? para que? esto es divertido— Tune suspiro, no valia la pena discutir con ella, tenian puntos de vista muy diferentes.

El bastón de Brandon salió volando, cuando el troll lanzó un duro golpe en su dirección, el joven de los cabellos castaños apenas consiguió esquivarlo, callendo el puño del troll sobre los restos de la tienda de Amore, entonces se escucho un sollozo proveniente del bosque. El troll alzo su gran puño una vez mas, enmarcado por un brazalete oxidado que emanaba una luz oscura y perturbadora. Listo para aplastar al chico que luchaba por ponerse de pie, entonces entonces una serie de esferas de luz se dispararon sobre su enemigo, aturdiendolo temporalmente. Helia le tendio una mano y Brandon se puso de pie.

—Debemos regresarlos al bosque— señalo Timmy mientras sostenía su pistola eléctrica.

—Hagámoslo— le secundo Brandon, y Helia asintió decidido.

Desde los arboles, los pixies podian apreciar con más detenemiento lo que ocurrió en el claro que había sido su hogar. Lockette de pronto profirio un gritito alarmado —se dirigen al arbol de la vida— señalo con temor la pelirosa. Las otras pixies giraron su vista al lugar señalado. —Esto cada vez se mejor— señalo Lenny mientras le arrebataba algunas palomitas a Yucca.

—¡Fueron ustedes! Estoy seguro que fueron ustedes! - señaló con disgusto Zing. Él duende de cabellos magentas se inclinó de hombros.

-¡SKY! RIVEN! - Las vocecillas de varios pixies gritaron juntas. Los nombrados observaron al troll más grande, acercarse peligrosamente al árbol de la vida. Compartíeron una mirada de complicidad, para gran sorpresa de los pixies y encararon a la criatura. La espada azul y la espada rosada pelearon con fiereza propinando unos buenos golpes al troll. La criatura soltó un gran rugido, lleno de dolor e ira. Con unas buenas marcas en sus brazos y en el pecho, provenientes de la dureza de ambos especialistas, la criatura, corrio fuera de la aldea. siendo seguido por el troll mas chico, que apenas comenzaba a recuperar el sentido.

—Eso! Huyan cobardes— Martino exclamó con emoción.

—Eso les pasa por meterse con las pixies— exclamó Pam poco después

—A eso llamo trabajo en equipo— es el guardabosques de Robinson aludio y Amore asintió alegremente.

—Aguafiestas— exclamó de brazos cruzados Narcisa quien ya se habia unido a sus amigos.

Una serie de luces de colores, decendieron de los arboles volando al rededor de los jovenes guerreros. Lockette se acerco a los dos epecialistas, justo detrás de ellos estaba el mismo árbol de la vida —eso estuvo cerca— suspiro.

—Y ustedes finalmente lucharon juntos— Tune estaba maravillada del trabajo en equipo que habian realizado. Riven se cruzó de brazos, tras guardar su espada —no lo repitas— aunque su advertencia ofendio un poco a la pixie de los modales, esta sonrió ligeramente. En ese momento, un haz de luz aparecio entre los escombros de la aldea pixie. Tune revoloteo hacia ella, al igual que todas las pixies, a medio camino se detuvo y giro un poco su rostro para ver por ultima vez a Riven —es bueno ver como aprecias la magia, despues de todo— El chico de cabello magenta se quedo callado, tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de la pixie, y entonces, esta se alejo para reunirse con Ninfea y el resto de las pixies... escuchando las risas disimuladas de los chicos, que habian alcanzado a escuchar su comentario al mas rudo de los especialistas.

Ninfea miro con tristeza el caos que habia consumido a la aldea. Su habitual alegria se habia esfumado y una marca de preocupacion se reflejaba en su rostro. —me temo que este no sera el ultimo ataque— las pixies hablaban entre si, angustiadas, toda su aldea habia caido en la seria de ellas ahora? —Ninfea, que haremos?— la pixie de cabellos verdes bajo la mirada. Por primera vez, no sabia que podrian hacer.

—Que pasara con el arbol?— si alguna pixie no estaba preocupada a esas alturas, la pregunta de Pam debio remover sus corazones.

—el arbol estara bien... pero... nosotras, no estamos seguras en el bosque—.

Entonces Martino tuvo una idea —Los especialistas podrán ayudarnos, son muy buenos combatiendo esas criaturas— Ninfea sonrió levemente, para después negar con su cabeza —Martino! No podemos abusar de su ayuda—.

—Mis queridos pixies… tendremos que buscar un hogar… temporal —las palabras de Ninfea estuvieron seguidas por lo que parecia un eterno silencio. Entonces, miro con atencion a las pixies que la rodeaban. Despues de la persecución que habian sufrido a causa de Lord Darkar la aldea habia crecido considerablemente. Los gnomos se habian unido a ellos, haciendo la vida de los pixies mas interesantes y no mencionemos a los duendes, ellos podian ser traviesos, pero los trolls tambien los habian dejado sin hogar. Como protectora del codice de la aldea pixie y de las pixies en general, debia considerar todo eso. Reconstruir la aldea no era una opcion, las criaturas atacarian nuevamente y encontrar un hogar para albergar a todos, no seria tan sencillo.

—Pero… pero… la aldea es nuestro hogar— Pam estaba angustiada.

—Solo sera algo temporal— se apresuró a responder Ninfea

—Esperen ya se...— Las palabras de Tune fueron secundadas por una exclamacion del Livy —podemos ir a ...— .

De pronto, siete de esas pixies exclamaron a una voz —ALFEA! - muchas otras vocesitas las secundaron con emocion,—¡SIIII! -

Algunas de ellas jamas han estado en Alfea, pero las historias que Lockette, Chatta y Amore solían contarle a sus amigos, solo los podian emocionar para visitar la escuela de hadas. Cientos de luces brillantes se alzaron con emocion y optimismo… alejandose de las ruinas de la aldea, comenzando a alejarse atravez de los cielos.

Junto al arbol de la vida, los especialistas observan como los pixies se alejaban con direccion a la escuela de hadas—bueno, pudimos haberlas llevado— comento Sky al observarlas alejarse en el cielo.

De pronto sintio que algo jalo su pantalon. Un hombrecillo de traje y moño lo observaba fijamente desdes su peculiar estatura.—no te pago para que te quedes parado, necesitamos salir de este bosque— su tono gruñon lo dejo perplejo. A su alrededor se amontonaron otros gnomos y duendes. Ninfea suspiro avergonzada — ¿ustedes, podrian? - Sky sonrio calidamente —nos encargaremos—

* Océano de Andros. Prisión de Andros *

—Debemos encontrar una manera de salir de esta— murmuro la bruja de los cabellos verdosos.

—No puedo creer que esas haditas... se hayan sido salido con la suya—Stormy estaba muy molesta

—La última vez… esta es la última vez que ellas ganan— Icy se puso de pie —cuando salgamos de aquí, esas haditas van a sufrir—. Sus hermanas sonrieron. —Algo me dice que sucedió pronto— Icy se dio la vuelta, justo en el lugar donde sus hermanas estaban observando. Las puertas que las retenia se encontraba abierta y los guardias que una vez las habían custodiado se encontraban ahi, sin vida, sin color ... eran estatuas. Las tres brujas rieron con maldad. Su venganza estaba tan cerca. Impulsadas por su sirenix oscuro las trix salieron de su encierro.

* En algun lugar de la Dimension Omega *

Tres hombres vestidos de negro, el terror de las hadas de la tierra permanecían congelados. Condenados como un castigo eterno por sus crimenes. Cuando una misteriosa energía comenzo a rodearlos, agrietando el hielo que aprisionaba.

* * *

**_Esto no puede ser bueno! La maldad esta resurgiendo. Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy... esepero sus comentarios..._**

**_NOTA 1: decidi incluir en la historia a las pixies que conocemos gracias al spin off de Pop Pixies... pero hay algunos cambios... Digit, Livy, Jolly, Zing y Glim son niñas tal como en Winx Club. Tambien Livy y Jolly son hermanas... Digit y Tune siguen siendo las pixies de Tecna y Musa.. por ahora. _**

**_NOTA 2: Disculpen los errores de ortografia, al momento de subir la historia, se modificaron muchas palabras por el autocorrector :( _**


End file.
